1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle hydraulic quick-release apparatus and a bicycle frame.
2. Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One bicycle component that has been extensively redesigned is a bicycle braking system.
Bicycle braking systems include a pair of friction members for applying a braking force to a rotatable body such as a wheel or a disc brake rotor secured to the wheel. The friction members are positioned adjacent to the rotatable body for quick response.